A Valentine for Mayura
by starmoon1
Summary: Well it's Valentine's Day! I thought it would be a fun special, especially for such a cute series like Alice 19th. Well, Mayura's in College now what will happen?Mayura? Please Read and Review and Have Fun!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Alice 19th OR any of Yuu Watase's work, so please don't sue me thank you! ;;;;

Chapter One:

* * *

"Mayura, are you sure you don't want any breakfast now?"

"No Mom, I need to leave early if I'm going to catch the train on time! Love you!"

"Okay dear, love you too! Have a good day!"

Mayura slipped her shoes on, picked up her bag and walked out the front door. Today was her first day of college. Alice was just beginning her last year of high school. Archery, Kyo and work with the Lotus words were taking up most of her free time these days. Kyo was working with the Lotus Masters full time now that he was done with High School. He'd moved out of his uncle's home since graduating.

"Oh no I'm going to miss the train!"

Mayura sped towards the station and raced through the turnstile and onto the platform just as the train pulled into the station. The train doors snapped shut as she quickly stepped into the train and settled herself as it pulled out of the station.

_'I wonder how I'm going to like college…?' _Mayura watched the scenery through the window as her mind wandered.

_'At least Alice and Kyo know what they're going to do… they have their whole life's work planned out for them already. Alice is even going to take on her work as a Lotus Master full time after her last year of school is over.'_

The train pulled into the station and Mayura stepped off onto the platform.

"Alright! First day of college today!"

Mayura ran out of the station into the cool morning air and set off for her first class.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

(Disclaimer in First Chapter) 

Chapter Two:

* * *

"'Wie heißen Sie?' Is formal. However, if you wish to be informal, you would say 'Wie heißt du?' Of course the correct response would be 'Ich heiße...' followed by your name. Now, don't forget that as a rule your family name comes _last_…"

:Brrrinnnng:

"And that's the bell. There shall be a short review next Wednesday, followed by a quiz. Viel Glück!"

Mayura put her notebook away and left. She was done with classes for the day and just in time for a late lunch and a chance to explore the student activities booths set up outside in front of the dining hall. Instead of stopping at the dining hall for lunch, Mayura found a crepe stand in a nearby park across the street. She munched on the edges and licked up the strawberry syrup as she scanned the booths. Her eyes strayed over the different activities – photography, softball… finally, she found the archery club. Mayura took a flyer about their next meeting and walked on as they handed them out.

'_I always do archery, and I want to join too – but I'd like to find something else as well… hrm…'_

"Hello everyone! Please join our club! No experience required, we always start from the basics – and it's fun!"

Mayura turned to look at the table with the speaker.

'_Ballet Club?'_

Curious, Mayura walked over to the table to take a look. A girl with a long brown ponytail and green eyes waved her over.

"Hello! Please take a flyer! It has all the information about our first meeting on it!"

Mayura smiled.

"Oh! Thank you!"

Later as she rode the train home that evening, Mayura pulled the flyer out of her bag and examined the information:

Come and Join the Ballet Club – No Experience Required and LOTS of FUN!

First Meeting Friday, 4:00p.m. – Come and Meet and Greet!

'_Well, it's definitely something I've never tried before…' _she thought. _'Oh well! It's definitely worth a try!' _


	3. Chapter 3

(Disclaimer in First Chapter)

Chapter Three:

* * *

Mayura stepped up to the bar and placed her hand on it with the rest of the group. There were twenty club members, mostly young women – there were six men in the class. Some were returning club members, like Nishinada Ayase, the club president, whom Mayura had met the day of the Student Activities Fair. Others, like herself, were new.

"Okay everyone! Let's run through the positions and then we'll take off. Now! Everybody – first position!"

Mayura took a deep breath and relaxed her body as she moved through the five positions she'd learned over the last few months in time to the music. Together with archery twice a week, this was her time to relax and enjoy herself after classes and tests. She didn't expect to become a prima ballerina, but the movements and positions, stretches and repetitions became fluid and easy with the music. There was a gentleness and delicacy, combined with the powerful, controlled movements of the whole body – something that even archery didn't quite have.

The first meeting had been cheerful and exciting – Mayura found that like her, many of the club members who had joined had never danced before either. She'd already made several new friends, some of which even shared some of the same classes with her.

"Alright everyone, that's a wrap for tonight! Go home and we'll see you Friday. Have a nice evening!"

Mayura went to the benches and picked up her bag to change clothes. As she walked towards the locker room, Ayase called out to her.

"Hey! Mayura-chan! Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure! Is something wrong?"

"Nope – I just wanted to ask you if you'd do me a favor. It's one of the art professors – they've asked if some of the dancers would please come to one of her sessions and pose for his class. Would you mind? I'm going, and so are Hotaka-kun and Naoko-chan."

Mayura smiled.

"Of course – just let me know what time."

"Perfect! It's next Thursday - I'll call you later with the details! Got to run – are we still on for this weekend?"

"Yup! I'll meet you at the coffee shop at ten!"

"Okay see you later!"

Ayase waved and ran out of the room. Mayura continued on to the locker room, changed her clothes and left for home.

The weather had begun to turn cool again as fall neared. The sun was setting earlier now, turning all the buildings a bright, fiery red just as the street lights turned on one by one.

sigh

_'I love walking around the campus when the sun sets, it's so pretty!'_

Mayura walked by the soccer field where the team was just dispersing after its evening practice. Some of the members waved as they spotted Mayura, and she in turn waved back. Mayura watched them one by one as they took off into their locker room before crossing the street to the train station.

"Mayura!"

Mayura turned around at the steps to the station and saw Alice running to catch up with her.

"Nee-chan! Want to ride home together?"

"Sure – but what are you doing on this side of town today?"

"The team had a meet tonight, and I decided to take the train home."

"Okay!"

Together Alice and Mayura caught the train home.


End file.
